


Sickness

by FightTheThorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rope Bondage, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alteration of Episode 6: Skin. The story now goes where the Shapeshifter, with Dean's face, taps into Dean's interest in his brother and acts on lustful urges against a unhappy Sam Winchester. Despite trying his hardest not to listen to the moaning and groaning, Dean's tied up in the sewers too and can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

Chapter One: Imposter and Play

“Wakey, wakey, Sammy.”

Sam felt a slap, jolting awake. He blinked many times, his eyes slowly adjusting, but it wasn’t working well in the dimly lit room.

“Ah, good. You’re awake.”

The brunette frowned, focusing on the voice. He tried to make out who was speaking to him, but he already knew. Sam just didn’t know why he was tied up to some metal scaffolding or why there was a rope bound around his neck. Hell, he didn’t know where he was at all. “What’s with you using that stupid nickname, Dean?”

Dean put his hand on Sam’s head, ruffling his hair a little as he looked in Sam’s weary eyes. “Dunno. I guess I could stop, but you like it, don’tcha, Sam?” He pulled away, walking around Sam, looking him over. 

“No, not really.” Sam let out a groan, pulling at the ropes forcing his arms at his side. He wanted nothing more than to grip his pained head. “Are we just going to ignore that I’m tied up here?”

Dean stopped, watching Sam pull at his bonds. He licked his lips, intent of Sam’s face. 

“We used to play like this as kids, remember? It’s not like this is anything new; I’m just better at tying knots.” Dean leaned in. His hand cupped Sam’s chin, forcing him to look up into his face. “I guess we’re older too… but that’s pretty obvious.”

Sam swallowed. Something wasn’t right; not that this conversation was his first clue, but he was almost sure of it now. Dean might play around sometimes, take a little longer to untie him or help him out when the situation wasn’t dire, but there was a Shape Shifter on the…

Sam’s eyes widened at the realization. His body stiffened. He became all too aware how defenseless he was. “You’re not Dean.” 

Dean smirked, closing the gap between them. His hands reached out quickly, cradling Sam’s head in his palms and forcing him to stay in position before he kissed Sam on the mouth. His tongue slithered in, running along the lower lip before slipping over his teeth. He moved a hand down around Sam’s neck, running his fingers between the rope and skin. 

He pulled back licking his lips again with more interest in his eyes. “Of course it’s me. I was your first kiss. Accidentally, of course, but we’re still like this.” He crossed his fingers, holding his hand up for Sam to see.

Sam tried to spit in disgust, but the rope around his neck choked him when he tried. It started to fall from his mouth instead, looking more like drool than what the action was supposed to be. “That never happened; stop using Dean’s face like that.”

Another kiss as forced on him, Dean taking the chance to lick the saliva from Sam’s chin. “You don’t believe it’s me, huh? Don’t I taste like him? Don’t I sound like him?” He frowned, putting a hand on Sam’s chest.

“No. You don’t.” 

Dean let his hand trail down, despite Sam’s struggle. He pulled Sam’s shirt out from his pants, slipping a hand under to touch Sam’s stomach. “I’m hurt, Sammy. I thought you loved me.”

Sam shivered. Dean’s hands were cold. “Stop it.”

The hand went higher, forcing the shirt higher as Dean stopped at Sam’s nipples, rubbing them slightly between his index and middle finger. He grinned as he watched Sam’s anger and resentment become pained and slightly confused. 

“When you admit I’m really your brother, maybe I will. There’s no hurry to catch that Shape Shifter.” He leaned in, kissing Sam’s neck, slowly and sensually. 

Sam groaned, inadvertently pulling away. He put his chin down as far as he could without choking himself, forcing Dean to look elsewhere for fun. Dean’s hand stopped pinching his pecks, focusing instead on exploring his chest. The rough hand felt odd against his soft skin. He let out a gasp as he felt Dean’s thumb flick and rub his other peck. 

“I’m going to kill you.”

Dean pouted, not able to prevent himself from snickering. “That’s not nice.” He pinched Sam’s pecks again, his other hand joining in on the fun. 

The captive let out a shout, the rope making an audible sound as he pulled at it. “Get the fuck off me!” He hated to admit it, but with the kissing on his neck and the hands rubbing against his body it was hard not to feel the poke of his manhood in his jeans. “I mean it! Don’t fucking touch me.”

Sam’s pleas went ignored as Dean kissed at his shoulder. 

Dean forced Sam’s head up again, kissing at his Adam’s Apple, nipping at it between sensually kissing it. One of his hands ran down Sam’s chest, pulling eagerly at the brim of Sam’s pants. 

“I’d stop, but you’re enjoying this too much, don’t you think?” Dean ran the tip of his tongue along Sam’s jaw line, stopping at the brunette’s earlobe. 

“You’re mine.” His voice was nothing more than a whisper and it sent a cold shiver down Sam’s spine. 

The clasp holding Sam’s pants together popped off, the flaps opening as Dean pulled the zipper down. 

“Wait! Y-you’re Dean, okay? You’re Dean. I admit it. Just stop.” Sam gulped, looking down at what Dean was doing the best he could, but the rope made it impossible. 

“It’s a little too late for that, brother.” Dean snickered, slowly tugging on Sam’s jeans. “As your older brother, I can’t let you sit here with all this frustration. It just wouldn’t do.” Dean nipped Sam’s lip lustfully, pulling his jeans all the way down to Sam’s knees. 

Sam grit his teeth, closing his eyes. ‘This is a nightmare.’ 

Dean kissed Sam again, deeply. He tugged at the Sam’s underwear, ignoring the throbbing cock underneath. He pushed the underwear down with his jeans. “I’m going to make you sing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Supernatural. All credit goes to the makers of the series and the actors. I do not own Dean, Sam, or the Shapeshifter (but lordy how I'd love to).


End file.
